Spyro's Skateboard
by SpyroKing51
Summary: Spyro and Sparx can finally relax after Red's defeat but a certain pink dragoness plans to ruin it. Contains-Character death,friendship fluff. ONESHOT.


**Hey guys I'm back and with another Spyro and Sparx fic.-Spyro's Skateboard.**

**In my point of view Spyro and Sparx are brothers and the best of friends and will always stick together.**

* * *

It's a peaceful day in the dragon realms and two certain heroes can finally relax since they defeated the vile dragon elder Red.

"Man, Spyro I'm glad we can finally relax." Sparx said.

"Yeah me too, buddy." Spyro replied grabbing his skateboard and they left the house.

Soon the duo walked to the skate park and saw their friends Hunter,Blink and Flame skateboarding.

"Hey Spyro you ready to have fun?" Flame asked.

"You know it, buddy." Spyro replied.

Both dragons were having a wonerful time skateboarding until certain pink dragoness showed up."

"Oh, Spyro my beloved mate." Ember said walking towards them.

"Why can't see leave Spyro alone." Sparx said to Flame.

"I don't know to me that girl is completely insane." Flame replied.

Ember rushed up to Spyro and said. "There's my beloved purple mate and he is on his little skateboard that's so sweet."

"Ember can't you leave me alone. I don't love you." Spyro yelled.

"Oh Spyro you and your sick humor." Ember giggled.

Spyro couldn't take it anymore and he screamed at the dragoness. "Ember I don't love you. I never and never will you are the worst dragon I've ever met. I hate you."

Sparx smiled glad his buddy finally told that pest how he feels about her. Ember looked completely stunned hearing Spyro say her sad look quickly to one of pure rage she grabs the skateboard and strikes the purple dragon in the face and then smashes his skateboard to pieces."

Spyro fell to the floor bleeding and Ember smiled saying. "You think you can talk to me like that no one breaks up with me. If I can't have you no one can." walked up to the purple dragon ready to kill him.

Before Ember can kill him she is shot in the chest by Blink's laser blast killing her instantly. "Good work Blink." Flame said walking over to Spyro with Sparx following behind.

"Spyro are you okay?" Sparx said worried.

Spyro groaned and got up. "Yeah, Sparx I'm fine."

Blink looked at the purple dragon's wounds and said. "Come on let's bandage you wounds." Spyro smiled and they all walked back to Spyro's house. When they arrived Spyro hoped on the bed and Blink began to treat Spyro's wounds soon his wounds were bandage and the purple dragon lays down on his bed. Blink told the others he needs plenty of rest.

Soon after the others left Sparx flew into Spyro's room and saw his friend crying. Sparx flew up to the crying dragon and said. "What's wrong, buddy."

Spyro looked up at his best friend and replied. "I just wish I could I have one day when isn't trying to kill me."

Sparx frowned and said. "Flame said he'll fix your skateboard and you don't have to worry about that terribl monster Blink killed here your safe, Spyro."

Spyro smiled hearing that Ember is finally dead and replied. "That's good to hear."

Sparx looked at the purple dragon and could his friend was still sad and said. "Why are you still sad?"

"I'm sad because I could have died today and no one would remember me. I have no family." Spyro replied and broke down crying"

Sparx looked at his friend and hugged the purple dragon's snout tightly.

Spyro looked down and saw his dragonfly friend hugging him and said. "Sparx what are you doing?"

Sparx looked up and said. "Spyro if something happened you i'd be heart broken you and me are more than just friends we are like brothers and when you saved me form that bird I was deeply greatful and no matter what happens i'll never leave you. I love you, Spyro with all my heart and soul." The dragonfly began to cry his small tears falling on Spyro's snout.

Spyro looked at the crying dragonfly hugging his snout the purple dragon was shocked and deeply touched he had no idea he meant so much to Sparx and gently nuzzled is friend.

Sparx looked up and said. "Spyro do you love me?"

Spyro smiled and replied. "I love you, Sparx always have and always will and I promise you that I will never leave you your my best friend and I think you as my brother you mean so much to me and no matter what happens we'll always be together."

"I love you too, Spyro. Sparx softly replied and soon let's go of Spyro's snout and says. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Spyro chuckles and replies. "Of course, Sparx."

Sparx smiles and crwals under Spyro's big wing and fell into a peacful sleep. Spyro looked at his friend and realized he wasn't alone and he did have a family member his beloved dragonfly, Sparx and says. "Sleep tight, buddy."

Spyro lays down on the bed and falls asleep dreaming about being on an adventure with his one true friend, Sparx."

The next day Blink and Flame came to the house and his skateboard is completely repaired.

Spyro smiled and said. "Thanks you guys."

"No problem, Spyro it's what friends are for, dude." Flame replied.

"Yeah we'll be here for you no matter what your like family." Blink said.

Spyro and Sparx both smiled glad they have such wonderful friends.

After Blink and Flame left Spyro and Sparx headed down to the lake and watched the sunset together.

"Such a lovely sunset." Spyro said looking at the beautiful sky.

"It sure is and I love spending then day with my best friend." Sparx replied.

Spyro smiled hearing that and knew that he and Sparx will always be together and softly says. "Sparx your really something special, my brother."

The-End.

* * *

**That's it for this fic and I hate Ember she is a breathing lunatic and to me Sparx is family to Spyro. They have an unbreakable bond that not even Thor's hammer could break and they are the most amazing character duo.**


End file.
